Bad Ass
by Speeedy
Summary: Set after episode 8 season 6, what if Jackson had found Crristina in the skills lab after she had broken up with Owen for Disobeying his orders in his OR - give it a go Christina/Jackson oneshot plese review it's my first story


Disclaimer: I own nothing...but Jackson Avery is the very first thing on my Christmas wish list

I had been standing here for hours, completely focused on the task at hand, not at all worried about the countless dollar notes that had ridiculous red dots on the cheeks, the eyes - everywhere but not the nose! I had never failed at something like this before, I am the best, or at least I was until that freak Avery came along. Now I had broken up with my boyfriend for disobeying him in his OR, jerk! My best friend wasn't here and it was all I could do to focus on the task at hand.

But that's the thing I couldn't focus on the task, there was this uncomfortable prickling in the back of my neck, someone was watching me.

It was probably Owen and knowing that, I couldn't bring myself to look up. He had been standing there for a good fifteen minutes and now he was starting to move.

My hands were sweating, my skin covered in Goosebumps and I couldn't believe that I had let him go; my life was a mess, one disaster after the other.

I could feel tears beginning to form in the back of my eyes but I could not let him see them. I am Christina yang and I do not cry. I felt him behind me. Mere centimetres from me and I held back a sob from slipping through my lips, "you're standing to close" he said.

His voice, too smooth and silky yet husky, deep...that voice was not Owens. Owens voice was more nasal and raspy. "I am not" I choked back indignantly, trying to hide the fact that I was crying from showing, he didn't reply but instead placed his hands firmly on my hips and slowly guided my body back against his.

I could not focus on anything but the weird yet wonderful tingling sensation that erupted from the feeling of his hands on the patch if exposed skin on my waist.

I could feel his firm toned body pressed against every inch of my own and my body was on fire, my pulse racing.

if he knew how I was reacting to him he didn't let on as he commanded that I try again I placed the crisp dollar note under the cup and with shaky hands picked up the red pen, I took a second to compose myself before giving it a shot.

I picked up the note to find a blood red dot right on the nose of George Washington. I looked at it stunned for a second before turning around in the stranger's strong safe arms that were still resting on my hips to look into the deep beautiful eyes of the one and only Jackson Avery.

I stared at him shocked, not expecting the stranger to be him of all people. My heart hammering in my chest because of him...I lost my train of thought when he reached up and wiped the tears from my cheek with his strong callused thumb, "hey what's wrong? your crying!" he whispered his tone caring "I'm not crying" I responded angrily "and it's not like you would care anyway" I added as an afterthought and with that I tried to push past him but his strong arms which were still placed on my hips quickly reached up around my waist and stopped my escape.

With my body now pressed firm up against his chest his stunning green-blue eyes searching mine for an answer, so kind so caring, I couldn't help it, I burst into tears, and instead of letting me go as I had expected him to he only help me closer.

He held me tight as he slid us down to the floor my legs bent across his thighs. and my head resting in the crook of his neck as he held my close not knowing what was wrong but whispering sweet nothings into my ear all the same.

I realised it while I was sitting there in his comforting embrace: I wasn't really all that upset about Owen really, he wasn't the right guy for me and I knew it. I liked the habit of it, the stability.

The fact that my life was a mess, was the issue, but hear in Jacksons arms I felt safe, content, happy even and with that thought in mind I tilted my head up and once again found myself looking into his eyes, and I realised then, he was genuinely concerned about me. That care is what caused all rational thinking to fly from my mind.

I reached up and kissed him, it was everything a first kiss should be gentle and loving with the slightest hint of passion, his lips were soft and smooth against mine, as his tongue reached out to caress my lower lip, begging for entry I pulled away and as he looked down at me, I could see understanding in his eyes.

He did not question the kiss but instead a big goofy smile spread across his face as he said with laughter clear in his voice "Yang, you bad ass you rocked that surgery today, it was fuck'n amazing!" I joined in laughing with him due to the sheer randomness of the comment.

Once the laughter died down he looked around nervously, refusing to meet my eye "hey, whats wrong?" I asked shocked at the genuine concern in my voice, worried that I had done something wrong "it's nothing really, I was just wondering... if you wanted to maybe go to Arizona's party with my tonight...as my girlfriend?" the last three word came out as a mumble but I understood all the same.

The love and joy that his nervousness and genuine care evoked in me caused me, for the second time to reach up, and press my lips to his for our second kiss.

This time there was no holding back. I kissed him with all the passion I felt for him and as we pulled away in need of air he laughed out "I'll take that as a yes then? " and I joined in laughing, genuinely laughing, happier that I had been in months and I was strangely grateful for the merger.

As we finally stood up he wrapped his strong tanned arm around my waist and kissed me on the forehead and I thought to myself that this was a relationship I could be happy in. He wasn't my superior who would order me around; he wasn't messed up or scarred from war, he was just like me, strong, passionate, independent... I had finally found the Derek to my Meredith, the Romeo to my Juliet... I was finally happy and it was all thanks to Jackson Avery.


End file.
